The Dangers of Royalty
by CinemaGal77
Summary: Rory Hayden and her friends are just teens trying to stay alive in Hartford Society. They're Chilton royalty,but behind their masks lie darker more troubled people. All they have is eachother. What happens when things begin to spin out of control? TRORY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls only whatever character I make up in this fanfiction. **

Rory Gilmore-Hayden or Rory Hayden, as people had been calling her since she was 10, was having a bad day. Actually no…. that was an understatement of how she'd been feeling. This morning she'd woken up with a massive hangover from Finn's Sunday night "get-together" and since then it'd, of course, gotten worse.

Her father had unfortunately gotten home from his trip to view the company's

progress in London ahead of schedule and had wanted to have a conversation about her

life and whatever aspect he felt like feigning interest in at the moment. Then after

they'd gotten into a fight over her being an unappreciative little bitch she'd stormed out the large oak doors and had gotten into her BMW convertible and driven away.

But of course to get stopped by a cop for speeding. Now she was late for class. It wasn't like she'd never skipped. She had – plenty. But today was important because before school the gang was going to meet up and Paris had called her and asked her to make sure she was there because she had something extremely important to discuss with her. Wonderful.

Rory quickly sped down the road and entered the Chilton parking lot feeling a little bit dizzy. After all, the hangover hadn't disappeared fully since she'd only gotten one measly cup of coffee before running out.

She quickly skidded into the designated spot reserved for the queen and stepped out.

Oh yes Rory Hayden was the Queen of Chilton, and proud of it. She honestly had no idea how she'd gotten the title but she savored it and milked for all it was worth and then some. She and her friends were the most popular people in Chilton and everyone knew it.

Rory had gorgeous dark brown hair that was lightly curled and fell to mid back. Along with her icy blue eyes and her porcelain skin she was magnificent. She had a good girl act that she liked to stick with but it was far form her personality. She'd first slept with someone at 14 and had been doing quite a bit of oral exploration since early 7th grade. She was experienced but wasn't a skank like some of the other girls at Chilton.

Every Queen had a King and Tristan Dugrey filled the spot perfectly.

Tristan was one of Rory's best friends and had been since they were 8. He'd been dared to come over and kiss her since he lost a bet with his friends. He was to chicken and since Rory wasn't oblivious to what was going on, and felt a bit bad for the poor boy, she pulled him towards her and gave him a good, hard kiss on the lips. For the rest of the year Tristan was the god to every 3rd grader. Hell even the older kids took notice of him. Rory didn't exactly have nothing to show for it. Her popularity went up dramatically. Needless to say, that was the basis of Rory and Tristan's "royal" qualities. It had definitely helped to shape them for the future.

Tristan was a Brad Pitt in the making. He was the typical blond. Tall with scruffy sandy blonde hair that looked like he'd never touched it with a comb before. Girls drooled over him and he loved it. He was a player having never had a relationship for anytime longer then three weeks. Even that had been quite a stretch for him. He was cocky, arrogant, and charming. The perfect package.

The rest of the group was made up of Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan, Adi Madison, Louise Grant, Paris Gellar, Madeline Lynn, Griffin Fairchild, and Colin McCrae.

They were all society kids just trying to live their lives. It wasn't as easy as some people believed.

Logan Huntzburger was another playboy. He screamed rich aristocrat in every move he made. He wHHkjdvedvref ahi t Logan came from a well bred newspaper family and was the most spoiled of the group. He got what he wanted whether it was cars, money, or girls. Especially girls. Logan and Louise had a game that they would play, making a line of conquests and taking them down one by one. It tended to keep them entertained for a while.

Finn Morgan was a different story. Standing at 6'1" Finn was an easy going charmer. His main focus in life was having fun, and he was damn good at it. Finn loved girls in general, but had a particular fascination with red heads. He was absolutely crazy and loved calling himself exotic due to his Australian heritage. But get him mad enough and the laid back shield would come down and he'll get nasty.

Next was Adi Madison. Rory and her had been friends since birth and were probably the closest girls in the group. Adi had dark red hair that cascaded down her back, almost to her hips, and piercing grey eyes. She was the type of unusual beauty that guys were attracted to if they liked something daring and spicy. She was tough on the outside, like all of them had learned to be in some way, but when you cracked her shell she was the most compassionate person you'd ever meet. Adi was the type of girl who loved a good confrontation and hated trying to settle things politely. Even though she had plenty of guys falling at her feet she didn't like to date for fun and looked for real relationships. She wasn't like Logan and Louise, who made games out of who their next conquest would be.

Paris Gellar was the brain of the bunch. She was stubborn and would never let anyone put her down with out an extremely long fight. She was the most tightly spun of the group and in her own way looked out for them all. Coming from a family where her parents were constantly separating and making up she had learned independence at an early age.

Madeline Lynn was the most cheerful one of them all. She wasn't the fastest when it came to school work and was pretty much a ditz but she had a way of perking anyone up when they were down that made her so loveable.

Then there's Griffin Fairchild. Griffin's probably the quietest of them all. This by no means meant he never spoke, but instead when others were doing something incredibly stupid he would rather keep to himself and watch what was going on then actually join in. But like all of them he partied and loved to have fun. He was tall, dark and handsome since his mother was fully Italian he'd inherited her dark hair and eyes but he'd also inherited his father's build which is why he's the tallest of them, standing at a proud 6' 4" with a body Apollo would die for.

And last but certainly not least is Colin McCrae. Colin tends to come off pretty stuck up to most people but he lightens up after a while. Sharp, snobbish and sarcastic are thyme three words best to describe him. He didn't care much for subtly and tended to keep them all in check when they got out of control. And surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly he and Paris have been dating for the last 3 months.

Over the years they'd all fit in together. Each coming form their own background and bringing a unique part of themselves into the group.

Together they ruled the halls of Chilton. Girls wanted to be them and guys were jealous of them. In Chilton monarchy they were royalty and everyone else as below them.

Rory quickly stood up and leaned against the car. She was beginning to see what Finn meant by the sun being much too bright. Maybe those clouds over there would come by soon. Rory looked around for her friends but the lot was empty. This meant only one thing. Classes had begun. With a deep breath Rory considered just skipping the day and decided it wasn't such a bad idea. She was dizzy and sick so why not just take the day off? Paris would understand. Quickly she took out her cell and texted a message to Louise who undoubtedly had her phone on saying that she wasn't coming to school and that she'd meet them at Jaime's afterwards like always.

Rory quickly got in her car and raced out of the parking lot while wondering where she should go. And then an idea came to her.

Within an hour Rory arrived in front of a small shady apartment complex in New Haven. It had begun to get rainy and colder then normal for a fall day so she pulled her Chilton sweater tighter around herself and walked up to the door. She knocked three times and waited for Alex to come.

The door quickly opened and Alex peered out at her. He was around 5'11" with brown hair and dangerous green eyes. He wasn't at all bad looking but the large scar running the length of his forehead starting from just below his eyebrow made him somewhat intimidating. But after awhile you sort of got use to it. When he spotted her standing off to the side a smirk came on his face.

"So you're here again, I thought you said last time you wouldn't be back."

Rory's ice queen shield quickly came up. "Well you were obviously mistaken. I'm here aren't I? Now are you going to let me in or make me freeze to death?" she said with a touch of anger in her voice.

Alex's smirk grew but he held open the door and she quickly walked in and down the steps to the basement.

The basement was made up of a cloud of smoke, some dirty destroyed couches, and a rickety old TV. There were already 5 people there – 4 guys and one girl. She was horizontal on the battered loveseat with a blond haired guy shoving his tongue down her throat and her shirt off. Two other guys were watching while jerking off. The other one was off to the side laying out some products on a table while pulling some syringes from his bag. Rory quickly turned back to Alex.

"Do you have some or not? "she asked quietly.

"Yea," he pulled out the goods from under the coach.

"How much you offering?"

She quickly inspected the quality. Rory showed him some money, he took it and the deal was done.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Rory knew that she really shouldn't be doing this when she was still slightly intoxicated from last night but she ignored it.

She situated herself on the other coach and Alex sat practically on top of her.

"So what have you been up to baby," he asked while eyeing her with a not so innocent look in his eyes.

"Nothing," she said taking a hit. "How's the business been doing lately?" She asked.

Yes this was exactly what she needed today. Some time to de-stress.

"Not to bad" he replied while moving closer to her and slowly starting to slide his fingers up and down her knees.

Rory normally would have tried to get him off but at the moment she didn't really care. It felt nice to finally feel some love. Even if it was just lust it would do for now. She took a few more drags.

"So…" she said feeling her head getting lighter, "how've you been then?" She leaned in closer to him and ran her fingers over his lips softly. She purposely made it so he could get a pretty nice look down her blouse.

"Oh baby, I've been pretty good..." he replied with obvious want in his voice. He pulled her onto his lap while beginning to move his hands up and down her body. After a couple more drags Rory was on top of the world.

"So if I suggested taking ourselves upstairs for awhile would you mind….." Rory asked seductively while already standing up and pulling him with her towards the door.

"No not at all..."

Soon they were upstairs and on his bed. Rory pushed him down and straddled him, slowly grinding against him. She could feel him getting harder, which was just what she wanted. Teasing was all part of her game. She leaned down and forcefully covered his mouth with hers. Hands were groping everywhere while their tongues battled it out. In a matter of minutes the position had changed with her rammed up against the wall gasping for breath, her shirt off and his fly unzippered.

She was fumbling around inside of her purse while being shoved up and down, her legs tightly wrapped around Alex when they heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"Police!"

**Ok hey people. Well this is just the first chapter of the fic and it basically gets all of the details down. The fic is going to be dark but fun I'm really looking forward to writing this … believe me these kids are gonna be bad. Tell me if I should continue this or not cause it's my first shot at fanfiction and I'm really not sure. Well ok I guess that it. Now go review pretty plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls only whatever character I make up in this fanfiction.**

Rory and Alex instantly stopped fooling around. They heard several loud crashes and people running around downstairs.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled dropping Rory, but luckily she was slightly prepared and landed on her feet. For a minute her mind was foggy, she was still stoned and the hangover was lingering. Needless to say she felt like shit. Then she realized what was going on. Someone must have said something about the business… and now the cops were crashing it.

All of a sudden something clicked in her mind and she started looking for a way out of the house. There was no way that she could go downstairs. She'd be arrested and that was the last thing she needed.

"Shit, Alex how the hell do you get out of here, "she yelled over all the commotion going on downstairs. She quickly looked towards the door to make sure it was still locked, even though when the cops got up here it wouldn't exactly matter for very long.

"Look hold the fuck on I'm trying to figure this out!" He yelled with an angry face. But Rory could see the real panic in his eyes.

"Oh my God we're dead" she said panicking. It wasn't that she'd never been somewhere where there had been a raid. But the situation here was worse. She'd been a solid customer since freshmen year and never had there been problems. And now she was upstairs and locked in a room. Definitely the worst situation yet.

Alex came towards her and grabbed her by the neck. "Shut the hell up and let me think" he commanded letting her go.

Rory didn't even bother getting upset since she knew it wasn't the time. Later he'd pay for pulling that.

She quickly took the pack of weed out of her purse. If she got arrested she didn't want evidence on her. She looked around and noticed a window. She ran and unlocked it. Looking out there was a smaller roof under her of another apartment since they were in a small broken down lot of them.

"Alex get your ass over here!" she yelled. Even if he wasn't the best guy in the world she didn't want him to get arrested. He quickly ran to her, stumbling into an end table that tipped over with some packs holding small white tablets falling out of the drawer. Ecstasy. Rory wanted to grab it but the no evidence rule was still prevalent in her mind.

"Let's get out of here."

Rory quickly stuck both feet out the window and shoved herself down. She landed on the roof. Thankfully it was flat because if it was a slope she'd be dead due to how wet it was. Of course the way her luck had been going today it had started raining while she'd been inside. She started moving along the roof to get farther away from the house when she looked back, remembering Alex. She was about to call to Alex to come on when she saw cops swarming the room.

"Shit" Rory whispered and stood up. She wobbly ran to the edge and looked down. It was about a 7 foot drop. She looked back over the couple of roofs she had passed over and saw Alex getting cuffed. She decided it was worth breaking her leg on the jump.

She quickly sat down and pushed off. She landed with a loud, hard thump on the pavement. Unfortunately she was off balance and her torso fell forward. She felt a horrible pain in her stomach and figured she'd hurt a rib; her right arm hit the ground at a bad angle. She knew there would be a large bruise there later but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Rory looked around and decided to hide behind a large garbage bin. She knew there was no way she'd be able to get to her car since it was probably right near the cop's ones.

While hiding, she examined herself and realized that she still had no shirt on. It was back in the room. How had she not noticed?

She was soaked to the bone from the pouring rain, her hair in her face and her arms around her shaking self. The high she had been on was, disappointingly, mostly gone.

After a while she heard them leaving and she ran stealthily back to where her car was parked. Thankfully no one was there. She quickly unlocked it, got in and drove away. She had a pounding headache and all she wanted to do was go home.

When she got home it was around noon. She ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

It was around 3:00 when Rory woke up. She looked around and realized where she was and the events of the day hit her like a cold breeze. She was at a crack house where she was fooling around with a drug dealer while stoned when cops that were probably alerted by some nark had raided the place and arrested Alex, and she escaped the house by jumping off a roof.

That was when she also realized she was supposed to be at Jamie's.

"AHHHHH" she screamed, jumping out of bed. She quickly leaped into a hot shower, the warmth feeling wonderful against her skin. In a matter of 15 minutes she was ready, her hair still slightly wet, she ran down to the car and hopped in, popping in some pills for the major headache she had. She drove to Jaime's where she parked kind of messily and got out. When she walked in she saw the gang at a table in the corner.

She quickly walked towards them.

"RORY HAYDEN!" Finn yelled when he saw her. He jumped out of his seat and bowed down in front of her. "Rory, love, I've missed you, my love for you will never die. I've realized that I can live without you no longer. Please give me the honor of becoming my extremely hot, sex toy of a wife. "

Rory burst out laughing and sat down in an empty seat. She was used to Finn's flirting, but now was definitely a good time for it. She needed cheering up.

Everyone was sitting at a large round booth/table. On two sides there were booths and on the other two there were seats. Tristan was on one of the chairs with Griffin and Louise next to him. Then on the two booths there were Colin and Paris, and on another Logan, Madeline and Adi. Then on the other chairs there was Finn.

It looked like they were done with their food already. Rory was disappointed because by now she was starving.

She looked at Paris and saw that she was glaring angrily at her. Great.

"What took you so long to get here?" Paris demanded, "you said you'd be here and you show up an hour late. What the hell's the deal with you? You seem to be breaking a lot of promises today Hayden." Paris looked at her with venom in her eyes. Everyone looked at her in amazement. They didn't often fight with each other. Paris usually argued with them but the meanness directed towards Rory was, well, strange.

"Sorry Paris I overslept and didn't realize how late it was." she replied. She really didn't feel like fighting.

Paris just rolled her eyes. Everyone just took it as a joke. Louise grinned and Tristan ran a hand through his hair laughing.

"Feisty Paris" he said with a smirk... Adi laughed and started putting her thick, red hair in a ponytail.

"So Rory why'd you cut? If you'd told me I would have joined you!" Logan whined. Everyone at the table was looking expectantly at her. Adi glanced up from doing her hair.

"Dad came home, fight, stress, hangover. Need I say more?"

"Aww Rory what happened? Louise asked.

"Nothing, I'm just an ungrateful bitch who hates him and should show more love or something. I mean he's gone all the time and then he expects me to like be the perfect innocent daughter he always wanted."

Everyone looked pretty pissed off by what her dad had said. It wasn't like they'd never heard it before. They had tons of times, whether it was from their own parents or they heard about someone else's parents saying it to their kid. The thing that got them so mad was that it had happened again to Rory because it would hurt her. Even if she didn't wasn't to admit it.

"Well lucky girl," Finn started saying, while draping his arm around her shoulder, "that just gives us another reason to get drunk! Let's go to my house again."

Rory was relieved the topic of today had been dropped. She'd never told anyone about Alex's business and she was never sure why.

Everyone looked at each other slightly apprehensive. When Finn got it in his mind to drink this early in the day the result was either getting arrested or him getting naked very publicly.

"Finny," Adi began carefully," I have a much better idea." Everyone, except the oblivious Finn, turned towards her with a mix of a thank god / you better have a damn good idea look on their face.

"Yes, what's that love?" Finn asked quizzically. He had no clue what was better then drinking.

"Welllllll you know how much you love dogs?" she said. Rory caught her eye and they shared a silent grin. When dogs were brought up Finn became mush. It had something to do with wild coyotes back in Australia, or something equally weird. Whenever anyone asked he gave a very garbled answer so people had just stopped bothering to ask.

Rory had to congratulate Adi on remembering this.

"Doggies! Did I hear doggies?" Finn exclaimed.

Rory saw out of the corner of her eye Colin put his head in his hands. He hated dogs. She couldn't help laughing. While this was going on she was also plucking food off of Finn and Adi's plates, trying to fulfill her hunger.

"Yup you did. You see I heard about this dog show that's going on today. It's for all these dogs that are brought in from kill shelters and you get to see them all pretty and then at the end you can buy one!" Adi said with a devilish glint in her eye.

Apparently Finn had forgotten about his last encounter with a dog show, where a Rottwieler had ended up growing vicious and biting him in his butt. He'd needed stitches it was so bad. And all because he had been playing with it's ears.

"Perfect let's go! What the bloody hell are all of you waiting for? We're done eating. Let's go!" Finn yelled and ran put to the car.

They all sat sort of stunned looking at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"Well then I guess you guys are going to a dog show," Tristan said.

"What do you mean we? Aren't you coming?" Rory asked indignantly while grabbing her coat. Logan had already gone to pay since it was apparently his turn.

They'd been coming to Jaime's Diner after school every Monday since sophomore year. There was a rotation so that every time they came someone else would pay. It would take less time then if they had to pool their money each visit.

"Nope, I've got a date with Kiki today. I'm picking her up after some makeup test she had to take." He said with a smirk.

"Very nice," Colin said with a grin, "stupid and slutty. Perfect..." Paris hit him over the head with her purse "for you. I've got my girl right here and she's enough for me."

Colin put his arm around Paris and pulled her close. Even though she still had her argue face on Rory saw her softening.

While they began arguing she turned back to Tristan. "So when is your and Kiki's date gonna end. Because I was thinking that after we could hang out."

He ran his hands through his hair in the irritating way he always did.

"Sorry Mary it'll probably be pretty late," he said with a smirk.

He'd been calling her Mary since she was 10. Apparently to him she looked like the Virgin Mary. Holy and untouchable. Yea right.

"Oh" she said. A strange gnawing feeling began in her stomach. She assumed it was lack of food and pushed it away. Tristan could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"But if we're done early how about I come over and we watch Bambi. That good?"

He asked knowing what her answer would be.

"Yea, good" she said with a grin, her eyes getting their sparkle back.

7 years ago Tristan would have suggested Willy Wonka but the minute Rory's mom left it had been banished from the Hayden household. No one spoke of it near Rory since it brought back painful memories that she preferred to push away.

Tristan left, and for some reason she felt that same sort of stabbing in her heart. What the hell? Probably exhaustion and hunger. Yes that was it.

Coming back into reality she locked eyes with Paris and could tell she really did need to talk to her. Rory would make sure it happened later when there was more time and privacy.

As they walked back to the car talking they heard a faint chanting of " Puuuuu-pppieesss, Puuuuuu-ppppppiesss," coming from the car.

**So what did you guys think? I know this wasn't the best chapter but believe me more is coming so please stay with me. I've planned out some of the story until like Chapter 12 so now I just need to get to writing it.  In the next couple chapters I'll also try to show you more of the character's personalities. Thank you – everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it and you definitely motivated me, so plz keep them coming. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls only whatever character I make up in this fanfiction.**

Rory came home feeling absolutely drained. After the dog show, where Finn had adopted three freaking dogs the group had gone to Zero where they'd had some drinks. Of course if Rory didn't partake in the activities her friends would ask what was wrong and that wasn't where she wanted the conversation to go.

She threw her keys into the glass holder and collapsed onto her bed, holding onto her head. The day had majorly sucked. And even worse, Tristan hadn't showed up. Which meant he was off with that bimbo, whatshername?

Rory stopped moving. Why did she care so much about Tristan's activities? She'd been seeing them occurring for years. Maybe it was just because she felt ditched. That was it. She couldn't feel anything more for Tristan. It was simply not an option. Rory pushed it out of her exhausted mind.

She changed into a pair of boxers and a beater and was busy turning on her computer when her door opened. Christopher was standing in the door way glaring at her.

"So that was an interesting display of teen angst this morning." He said, sarcasm dripping off every word.

She just ignored him, not in the mood to get in a screaming match. She wanted to get out of the house, but she couldn't just walk over to Tristan's tonight because he was... occupied. She'd just have to stick it out for once.

"Dad, what do you want?" She asked while typing in her password.

"Nothing. Just wanted to give you some mail and to tell you that I'll be gone for the next couple of weeks in California. "

For the last year or so Christopher had been traveling more since his already huge corporate company had expanded internationally, while also setting up another main headquarters in California.

"Fine, whatever. " Rory replied absently. The familiar feeling of longing rose in her but she quickly squashed it down. There was no use in crying over spilled milk. Her relationship with her father was just another unfixable situation. There was no use dwelling on it.

Rory was actually surprised that he'd bothered to tell her he was leaving. He usually just told the maid or left a note.

The door closed and Rory heard footsteps retreating down the hall. Once she was sure Christopher was out of her wing of the mansion she went into the bathroom and found an empty vase that she'd made in kindergarten for him. This had become a tradition of hers. Every time something bad happened between her and her father she got something meaningful and broke it.

Rory pulled down the steps to the attic and ran up. She turned right, into the intimidating darkness, and switched the light on. She found the large metal piece she was looking for, the floor of her old playhouse. She'd broken that too after a particularly nasty argument. Now she used it as the backboard for smashing other things onto it.

Picking up the vase she hurled it at it and it quickly smashed into little pieces. It was an oddly satisfying thing. Looking at the broken shards tended to remind her of her life. Once a beautiful thing, forever broken. Unrepairable.

Later on as she was working on a paper for History her phone rang. She picked up her cell.

"Hello?" she asked distractedly.

"So what was that huge bruise that I saw on your arm today Rory. Or if you don't want to explain that maybe you could go to the bruises on your neck and stomach. Or the hickey that you tried to cover up behind your hair." Adi spit out angrily from the other end.

Rory froze.

"I'm waiting …" Adi said impatiently.

Of course out of all her friends Adi would be the one to notice her bruises. Wonderful. Out of all of them she was the one who tended to harp on things the most.

"Umm," Rory's mind was a mess. "I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Rory did Ryan do this to you? Are you seeing him again?"

"Bye." Rory yelled and quickly hung up. What the hell was that? Why has she just done that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Her phone was still ringing so she turned it off. Crap, this was not good.

She went over to her bed and climbed in, knowing she couldn't focus anymore on her work. Problems were arising everywhere. Adi wouldn't let this go. It wasn't in her nature. Crap what if she told everyone else? How was Rory supposed to explain this? They'd all assume it was Ryan.

Ryan was her ex-boyfriend. She'd dated him towards the end of junior year for a while and she had thought it was going great. But one night he began getting a little rough. At first she blamed it on alcohol. Then his family, friends, especially herself. Anything that would take the blame off of him. But after she had ended up with her cheek and stomach all bruised up she knew it was time for the relationship to end. Of course she had needed some help in that department since Ryan didn't exactly let go of his possessions easily. But with the help of Finn, Tristan Logan, Colin and Griffin Ryan had gotten the idea.

You didn't mess with the queen.

After a while Rory slowly drifted off to sleep.

He next morning Rory called Paris and made sure she was at school extra early.

She arrived and pulled into her spot and walked over to where Paris was sitting.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Rory asked gently.

Paris looked up at her with pleading brown eyes. I need your opinion. I don't know what to do. I mean there are no statistics. No data. I don't know how to analyze this. .."

"Shhh," Rory said sitting down next to Paris, "stop babbling and tell me what's going on."

"Colin and I had sex." Paris stated bluntly." Tell me your views."

Rory was in shock. Paris had said she would never have sex in high school. Too many chances of harming her college career. Plus statistics were all against it. With STDs around and pregnancy she didn't think chances were in her favor. That was good enough for her.

"Umm well was he umm nice? How was it?"

As Paris launched into a very detailed description of the night starting from the underwear she was wearing to the exact minute it ended Rory just soothed her telling her everything she needed to hear. That it would be fine and everything was great. Rory understood why Paris had come to her first. Louise and Madeline would have just gone straight to celebrating without considering Paris's emotional state. Adi would have been fine but she didn't like to talk about other people's sex lives feeling it was an invasion of privacy.

The conversation was nearing its end when two cars pulled up. Rory recognized Tristan's Jag and Finn's Ferrari along with Griffin's shiny new black SUV. Adi and Louise piled out of Griffin's car while Madeline and Logan got out of Finn's. Tristan sauntered out alone, looking quizzically at Rory.

"Why didn't; you wait for me to pick you up today? "he asked.

Shit. She forgot that it was his day to pickup and she hadn't called.

"Sorry Tris I had to get here early."

She turned towards the rest of the group but was surprised to see they weren't smiling back at her. Adi walked up to her and gave her a glare. Rory sighed, but was stunned when Adi pulled up her shirt sleeve to show the extremely large purplish yellow bruise that was covering her arm from the elbow up and then pulled up her shirt to look at the ones on her stomach.

"I told you! "she said triumphantly with anger mixed in.

"Rory, love, what's going on? " No one was laughing, but instead were all looking at her seriously. Paris and Tristan with more shocked then the others. Rory assumed Adi had told the others in the car and then called the people in Finn's.

"Rory !" Tristan exclaimed. What the hell was going on here? How did she get those bruises? He was already getting fired up to go and kick some one's ass

Rory didn't know how to respond so instead she just turned and began walking very fast inside.

" HAYDEN GET BACK HERE WE AREN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU." Louise yelled down the hall.

Rory stopped and sighed knowing she couldn't run from this. She walked back to her friends and looked at them for a second. For once they were all taking something serious. She could see Tristan running his hands continuously through his hair. A sure sign he was upset. She could also see Griffin cracking his knuckles. Always a signal that he was getting ready to do something drastic, something not usually in his nature.

"Follow me."

Rory led them into a spare classroom. Tristan pulled Rory down to sit next to him while the rest circled them.

" Rory what's going on ?" Adi asked softly this time. Her initial anger turning into deep concern. Running was normal Rory behavior, but not usually from her friends. It scared her to see Rory like this.

" Did Ryan do this ?" Griffin asked quietly in his deep voice. You could see the anger rising in his normally calm deep brown eyes.

Rory sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

" Ok, look I'll explain everything to you guys. You've just got to promise not to get mad. I can't fucking deal with it right now.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Whatever was going on, they were in it together.

Griffin sat down beside Rory and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his big arms around her. She smiled back at him, feeling a little bit stronger with his support.

Tristan discreetly moved away, as if he'd been burned. Usually he was the one that comforted Rory. Why didn't she come to him now? Worry and hurt were building inside him.

"Get on with it Hayden," Paris said.

Rory sighed. "Alright. About a year and a half ago at some girl's party I met a guy named Alex. He was hott so I was talking to him for awhile and he invited me to come over to his place that night. I was drunk and told you guys I had a ride home with Ryder because of our rule not to go home with older guys when intoxicated. So I went with him back to his place."

Rory stopped for a breath and looked around. Her friends were all sitting quietly watching her.

" So we got there and well one thing led to another and we slept with each other. Then the next morning I wake up to find him gone so I decide to look for him. When I went down into his basement I discovered it was, well, a crack house." She saw the shock on her friends faces and pushed on quickly, feeling Griffin's arms wrap tighter around her. " So I thought hey why not try some and well I started visiting more and more after that. I didn't sleep with him every time, but his products were good and I guess I liked going somewhere where no one knows me. Anyway yesterday I was pissed and couldn't decide where to go so I got the idea to go there. The perfect place to calm down. I was in his bedroom," Tristan jerked next to her while Rory stopped to take a deep breath. " I was in his bedroom when the cops came. Long story short I got out of a window, jumped off the roof, and hurt myself. There are you happy now?"

Rory was close to crying so she pulled away from Griffin and started to try to run away when Louise grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Maddy and Finn quickly joined Louise and Rory along with Adi and Paris, them doing it a bit reluctantly. They knew that Rory needed comfort but they couldn't help feeling anger. Tristan was sitting rigidly trying to sort out his feelings.

" Why didn't you tell us ?" He asked softly,standing up to face her. It was killing him to see her cry but he couldn't help the anger he was feeling. " Why didn't you fucking tell us Rory! We're you're best friends and you've been hiding this from us for a year and a half ! How could you do this?"

He looked at her one more time before storming out, slamming the door behind him. It was quiet for a minute before Rory burst into further tears. Logan, Colin, Adi, and Paris were feeling the same thing as Tristan. They wanted to comfort Rory but they were hurt. She hadn't confided in them. Hell she'd been lying to them for a year and half.

They each picked up there bags and slowly walked out of the room. Leaving the group divided. Louise understood where Rory was coming from and Maddy could never stay mad for long. As was the case with Finn since he was comforting her and trying to make her laugh again. Griffin was hurt but knew Rory needed him. That was enough.

They had made their choices about who to stick with. They could only hope for the best.

* * *

Hey guys soo sorry it's taken so long to update there have nbeen a lot of problems but yea i won't bore you with excuses. Anyway plz plz plz review. This chapter is diffrent then i thought it would be cuz my whole story line somehow got erased from the computer. Also do u think I should boost this up to M rating cuz i'm thinking i should. So yea plzx review I love you guys so much your the ones that motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls only whatever character I make up in this fanfiction.**

For the rest of the week it was, simply put, absolute hell. The group had never been in a fight this serious for so long. Sure there were usually a couple small arguments that got a few people pissed at each other, but nothing of this magnitude.

Worse yet was that the entire Chilton population knew what was going on and seemed to be monitoring the group's every move. They'd never seen their 'King and Queen' mad at each other before. Even more interesting was that the entire 'royal family' had taken sides.

Everyday the gossip mill was coming up with more outrageous lies and pathetic explanations for the cause of the fight. Some of them were so completely ridiculous that even the sleaziest tabloid would feel embarrassed publishing them.

Since no one knew the cause for the fight, making up a reason seemed to be the best way to keep themselves entertained.

As Rory passed by Tristan's locker on the way out of school she stopped by to look around for him. She'd try apologizing again. She didn't know what would make everything better but she had to keep trying. It seemed that no matter the amount of times she said she was sorry he wouldn't cave.

She finally spotted him across the hall flirting with some bimbo Rory couldn't remember the name of. He glanced up and saw her.

For a moment their gazes locked and the intense heat coming off of him made her look away. A simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to make this go away.

She quickly walked out of the school wanting to be away from everyone that she knew was talking about her behind her back.

As she was about to get into her car a hand grabbed her from behind.

She yelped and spun around. When she saw it was Logan, Paris, Adi and Colin she became nervous.

They weren't as bad as Tristan. While he would say nasty remarks to her they'd simply ignore her, sending her a few sad glances every once in a while.

Adi and Paris stayed behind the boys. It was obvious it wasn't their idea to come over. Out of everyone in the group they were the usual grudge holders.

Logan gave Rory a small smile. Colin didn't go that far but he didn't look at her with hatred. He actually seemed to be looking at her with, well, she didn't know how to explain it but it wasn't a glare, more along the lines of a peaceful 'lets take baby steps look.'

Rory looked up at them with something close to hope in her eyes.

" Hi guys," she muttered, not really sure what to say.

" Rory, look we've been talking and well Colin and I at least are, well not exactly angry anymore, just hurt." He saw she was about to interrupt and put his hand up to stop her. " I know you've said you're sorry and didn't mean to hurt us but you did, and well it took us a while to get passed that but we don't like fighting with you Ror cuz we love you. But you lied to us for a fucking _year and a half. _It's just gonna take some time okay?"

Rory looked up at him and nodded. What could she say?

" Alright well Hayden, we've got to go, but we just thought we'd.. I don't know let you know that while you're not exactly forgiven, there is a road that will eventually lead there. " Colin said quietly.

With that Logan and Colin walked away leaving a hurt Rory staring after them.

It was then that she noticed Adi and Paris were still there with her. She turned to look at them, not knowing how to act. They quickly looked at each other and both turned to glare at Rory.

" I don't care what they say Rory. You've hurt us and broken our trust. They may be able to forgive you but we can't. Get used to it," Paris told her. She didn't yell it or even get huffed up about it. Just calmly made her statement and went off to follow the boys.

The only thing worse then an angry Paris is a calm, hurt Paris.

Adi walked up and looked Rory in the eye. It was then Rory noticed the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of Adi's eyes.

" Rory.. I thought we were best friends. How could you do this to me, to us? I always thought, I don't know, we were kind of the closest you know. I told you everything. How could you do this to me? We've been friends forever." Adi spoke with such raw emotion that Rory felt herself beginning to crumble. Any self composure that she'd been trying to keep was cracking at the seams.

" I'm so sorry," was all she could get out in a quiet, pain filled voice.

Adi held her gaze, both of them now having tears running down their cheeks.

After a couple moments like that Adi simply shook her head. She gave Rory one last look and quickly ran over and squeezed her as tight as humanly possible.

" I'm sorry but it isn't enough," she whispered into Rory's hair.

Adi then turned and ran to find the others.

Rory stood there, keys in hand staring at nothing. How had everything gone so horribly, horribly wrong?

* * *

Rory felt like hell. She'd barely slept all week. Every time she laid down ready to go to bed all her mind would focus on was Tristan and the way he had looked at her. The betrayal, hurt and _anger _she had seen in his eyes was painful to witness, and just caused her to feel more rotten then before.

She understood why Logan, Colin, Adi, Paris and Tristan were mad at her. Really she did. They'd made a pact the summer after freshmen year to tell each other everything, no secrets.

_Flashback, summer before Sophomore Year_

_Rory was lying with Adi and Griffin staring up at her ceiling. They weren't really doing much of anything, just having another hangout night since none of them felt like going out. _

_The quiet was nice, and Rory hadn't felt so at peace in a while._

_Of course that hadn't lasted._

_Suddenly they heard Tristan yelling for Rory. He burst into the room as they were rising to see what was going on. _

"_It's Louise and Maddy," he panted, "Get in my car now. Logan and Colin just got a phone call from Louise saying that these 2 guys they've been seeing have them locked up in their apartment. They're completely drunk and in trouble. We've got to go now!"_

_The sheer urgency in his voice got Griffin, Rory and Adi out of their shock and started to move. _

"_But they told us they weren't seeing anybody this summer! It was supposed to be a hookup summer, nothing more! Adi yelled in frustration as they ran down the stairs heading towards the back door. _

"_Obviously they lied." Tristan replied grimly._

_They'd gotten to the apartment in time to save Maddy and Louise from getting raped or worse, but they'd had a long talk afterwards discussing everything. _

_That summer was also the only time they saw Paris have a real breakdown. She ran away for a week and no one knew where to find her, or where she went. _

_She'd simply left a message on everyone's phones telling them she needed time. _

_It turned out that her parent's fighting had driven her to the breaking point. Everyone had vaguely known her family life wasn't to be admired, but Paris wasn't the type of person to let on how bad things really were. _

_When she came back she confided everything to them. _

_It was just another factor that contributed to the need for the pact. The promise pact had been made, stating as the only guideline that above all other things the everyone in the group must be completely honest with each other, no secrets or lies. T__o this day it had never been broken. At least not until Rory did the unforgivable and did so. _

Rory understood that the one thing that can never be broken in a friendship is trust. She truly did understand why her friends were mad at her; she didn't blame them for it. She was hurt, but never angry at them, only herself.

She'd lied to them for over a year.

Hell, she actually thought Griffin, Finn, Louise and Maddy were being too kind. She wanted to feel bad, because she had been a horrible person.

Rory was lying under her blankets just listening to the wind blowing outside, thinking of everything she'd done wrong in her life, which happened to be a lot in case anyone was wondering, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, barely loud enough for anyone outside to hear. She wasn't really up to visitors and half hoped whoever was out there wouldn't hear her, assume she was asleep and leave.

She wasn't so lucky.

Griffin walked into her room and strode over to her bed. He gently laid down and pulled Rory to him.

Rory smiled up at him. Griffin was the one true person she could count on, always. They could sit in absolute silence and just get each other, nothing needed to be said. He'd protect Rory from anything and everything if he could. They would be best friends forever. No matter what he would be a constant in her life and she'd accepted that a long time ago.

Griffin had a strange way of making people feel at peace with themselves. Maybe that was why at the moment he was the only person she could stand to be around.

He'd been angry but gotten over it, and he'd really been the only one other then Finn to truly stand by Rory.

With Maddy and Louise it was alright because they'd gotten over it quite quickly, they'd made guy mistakes after all, but Rory felt so guilty that she spent half the time she was with them apologizing. Plus they did send her looks sometimes, and while she was best friends with them both she knew they partially wanted to be able to talk to the others in the group , but couldn't with the battle lines that had been drawn.

It was basically Team Rory or Team Tristan.

Also as close as she was with Louise and Maddy, Adi and Paris had a special bond with her, and she needed them. Louise and Maddy were amazing friends but could be easily distracted at times.

Not to say that they weren't loyal because they were, but Rory had always been a bit closer to Adi and Paris.

Finn was just like Griffin, strong and supportive, trying to cheer her up no matter what. His sense of humor always got her out of self-pity mode for a while. He may act like a complete idiot most of the time, but he was one of the most loving and trustworthy guys you could find.

She was just as comfortable with him as she was with Griffin; it was just that she and Griffin had a different kind of connection.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that they'd dated for about 5 or 6 months of freshmen year. It was really how Griffin had been introduced to the group. Rory had brought him in and the rest had easily accepted him and made him a part of their family.

"Hey there," Griffin whispered quietly. He was gazing at her waiting to see what she was feeling. He'd never had to coax her into telling him anything, it just came out.

"Hey," she whispered back. She crawled closer to him. "I don't know what to do anymore Griffin, I really don't. I didn't mean to do this, really I didn't… I never wanted to hurt anyone I just wasn't thinking you know. And I've tried to be okay with everyone being mad at me but...but... I can't deal with it anymore!"

She began to sob. "I don't... I don't know what to do! I've ruined _everything _and, and..."

Griffin cut her off, "Shhhhh don't cry Ror, shhhh."

He pulled her against his chest and just held her while she cried, softly stroking her head.

"Shhh baby, don't cry. It'll be okay."

"It's just everyone, everyone is affected and I don't like it! It's not supposed to be this way. And me and Tristan we've _never _fought before. Never! And now he can't even bear to look at me. I've ruined it all," she broke down sobbing again.

Griffin could feel something inside him crumble. It broke him to see her like this. He knew that out of all of them Tristan and Rory had a special relationship. It was obvious to anyone with eyes. He also knew that they cared more deeply about each other then even they understood.

Griffin pulled Rory's face up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Rory, listen to me. You did something wrong but its O.K. It will pass, just give it time. And you and Tristan will be fine again; he was just worried about you because you're everything to him. You're everything to all of us, but especially to him. You know that I would never lie to you Ror. So believe me everything will be okay." He gazed down at her while slowly speaking the words softly.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Do you believe me Ror?"

She kept looking up into his eyes and then slowly nodded her head.

He smiled. "Good I was afraid I'd have to do something drastic to get you to snap out of it. Maybe go get a tape of the Teletubbies and start playing it."

Rory's face slowly broke into a watery smile and she even giggled a bit.

" Evil boy." Was all she got out, but Griffin knew that she was good again. Her fear of teletubbies was always a good way to bring her back to reality. According to her the weird-never talking-gigantic-colored-monsters were just way too freaky to be around.

He grinned at her. " Yup." Was all he said.

After that they just lied there, doing absolutely nothing, but somehow Rory knew things maybe could get better.

* * *

They'd been lying on her bed facing each other just looking at each other and smiling. Nothing needed to be said they were content. Griffin was still holing Rory because he knew she needed to feel protected.

He was about to get up when the door burst open and Tristan walked inside saying "Rory we need to talk…" but he trailed off as he took in the scene on her bed. Rory and Griffin, under the covers, pressed together, looked as if they were doing, well, not friend things. More along the lines of what couples do.

He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to beat the crap out of Griffin but he did. He wanted to rip the guy limb from limb, tear him apart… the sudden heat he was feeling made him want to explode. If he stayed here any longer he knew he'd lose control.

A fire burst into his eyes and he quickly spun on his heel and left the room, leaving a shocked silence in his wake.

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry about going MIA. I just haven't felt very up to writing lately. I was in the hospital for a while because I was in a rather bad car crash and well.. not to go into detail but I had quite a while of recovery and writing hasn't been a main priority.. I've been dealing with some issues and stuff from the crash. **

**Anyways on a brighter note I do think I'm back for good and hopefully I can get this story back on track if there are even any readers out there anymore? **

**If not I'll just take the story down because I do understand I've been absent for a long time. Thanks for any and all reviewes you guys keep me happy !! **


End file.
